Just Enjoy the Show
by 8DisclosureJeffHardy8
Summary: this was based off of a dream i had a long time ago; please enjoy!


"This is it!" I said to myself. I finally get to guest host Raw. "Sis, how are you doing?" Evan said coming up to me. "You're not in the main event tonight."

"Come on! We're brother and sister! You got to let me!"

"I already told Vince the matches I scheduled, but you are wrestling tonight."

"Angela, that's not the point. I haven't main evented and I ready want to." He said whining. "I'll think about, but Evan, I just have something better."

"Like what?"

"You'll find out later." I said walking away. "The entrance to the arena is that way." He said pointing the other way. "Oh, thanks."

I walked down the vacant hallway, searching for the entrance sign, when I bumped into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"That's okay." A southern voice spoke. "Aren't you the guest host of Raw tonight?"

"Yes, I'm Angela Bourne." I said extending my hand. "I'm Ted DiBiase."

"Oh, I've heard a lot of things about you." I said as I lowered my hand because he didn't shake it. "Like what?"

"I'd rather not go into detail, but I was wondering...do you know where the entrance is?"

"I'll show you." He led me down the hallway and more people started showing up. "Right here's the entrance and if you need anything else, just ask me!"

"Okay, bye!" I waited for Mickie James to introduce me.

*Mickie's POV*

"Tonight's Guest Host is a dear friend of mine. We've known each other through Ohio Valley Wrestling and now, she's here tonight. Please welcome, Angela Bourne."

*Angela's POV*

I go out and slap people's hands and wave to everyone. I'm handed a microphone and I talk about the matches coming up. "I've made sure that tonight has as much action as possible."

"What did you have in mind, Angie?" I turned to Mickie and gave her an evil look. "What's wrong? What did I say?"

"You know I hate being called Angie. And you know what has happen to people when they call that, Miss Alexis Laree."

"You know I hated that ring name."

"Well, I hate the name Angie, so now we're on the same page." We both stay silent for a while and then I start talking about the other matches. "Tonight's main event is going to be 'Giant'. We have some of the biggest athletes. So here it is-" I was cut off by Randy Orton's music.

"Angela, I already know that I'm in the main event, but I think you should have all of Legacy in that match."

"Oh, is that so, Randy? So, you already know that The Big Show, The Great Khali, Kane, and Mark Henry are in the main event?" Randy looked like he was about to vomit. "Are you sure you want to be in that match, Randy?" He started to turn around when Big Show's music came on. He stood face to face with Randy. "Good luck, Randy. You'll need it." I went on backstage during the commercial and I got a visit from Ted. "Are you really putting Randy in that match?"

"I haven't thought about."

"Well, you need to. He told me to come in here-"

"So, you're listening to him? Why doesn't Randy come on in here himself...and we can talk about this match because with a click of this mouse...it will be official." Ted ran back out the door and I went back to my computer.

The Screen Read: The Big Show, Kane, and Cody Rhodes vs. Mark Henry, the Great Khali, and Randy Orton

"I like the sound of this." I said aloud. I clicked the send button and made it official. Randy came busting in about a minute later and ran straight to my computer. "Sorry big boy, it's already official. Tough break and-uh-good luck."

"You'll be sorry." He said all up in my face.

"You know, I can just fire you." He left the room after that and I went back to the entrance. I walk back out and grab a microphone and stand by a table with something on it, covered.

"This next match is a 'Who the True Legends really are?' Match. The crowd said cheering, louder than I had ever heard them. "Please welcome the team of...Trish Stratus, Lita, and Victoria!" They come out one-by-one and the crowd is just going crazy. "And please welcome...Diva's Champion Mickie James, WWE Women's Champion Michelle McCool, and Beth Phoenix, The Glamazon. They come out altogether which was surprising to me. "Behind me are 3 belts, all designed by me and will be given to the winners to keep as a reminder that they are the best of the best." It cuts to a commercial and they take the table out of the ring.

I stand outside of the ring and wish everyone good luck. I go and sit by Jerry and I pay close attention to the match.

Mickie and Victoria lock-up and Mickie is backed into the corner. The referee, who is Candice Michelle for the match, separates them and asks Mickie if she's okay. Victoria tags in Trish and she starts throwing punches. She does the Lou Thesz Press to Mickie and is pulled off by Candice. Mickie's able to crawl under Trish's legs and tag in Michelle. She leg sweeps Trish and puts her in a Figure 4 submission hold. Trish reverses it, so the pressure is on Michelle and she grabs the ropes. They unlock and they both tag in. Lita hits Beth upside the head and lays her out. She does a standing Moonsault and goes for a cover. She powers out at two. Lita realizes how she can win the match. She calls out Trish and Victoria and she puts Beth in the Sharpshooter while Trish and Victoria pull on either arm. Beth taps out.

They all share a group hug and I bring in the belts. "Ladies, you just proved that Legends still got it and can still bring it. Each of you will be given a custom made belt perfect for each of you." I hand Victoria a black belt with red spiders and spider webs on it. The title it gold with a giant red spider made of rubies and her name plate is sealed with her name surrounded in rubies. I hand Trish a pink belt with pink sparkles on it. The plate is silver with her name a crossed it in bold letters. And I hand Lita a black belt with different colored paint splotches and the plate was gold with her name arched above a picture of a huge blue star. "You ladies really deserved these and best wishes on your long road ahead."

They leave the ring and Mickie starts going off on me. "You know us 3 are better than them." I slap her across the face and she turns her back to me. I take off my shirt to wrestling attire and tap her shoulder. I punched her in the face a few times and then, I go on backstage.

"Damn!" I hear from behind me. "What?" I said to turning to Ted. "I didn't know you could fight."

"Well, Evan taught me some things."

"Wow, you don't look like a fighter."

"Well, he made me one." I said turning away. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." I said looking back. "Why aren't I in the match tonight?"

"You mean the Giants match?"

"Yeah, I guess you can call it that."

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." I said walking away.

*Ted's POV*

I walk back to the locker room and I see Randy pacing the room in anger. "How could she do this to me!"

"Calm down, man. You're freaking us out."

"She's only doing this to get back at me."

"What did you do?" He was silent for a while and we all sat down. "I used to date her and then, I kind of cheated on her."

"How could you cheat on her?" I said bluntly. "Why do you care?" Cody said sneeringly. "Never mind...continue."

"That's it."

"Who did you cheat on her with?" He sighed and says "Mickie..."

"That's her best friend!"

"This conversation's over. I got to go persuade someone to take me outta that match tonight."

"Whatever, man."

"What did you just say?"

"Why are Cody and I your little puppy dogs? This 'Legacy' is exactly like Evolution. We're just your body guards." I said leaving the room.

*Angela's POV*

It slowly became the halfway mark in the show. I looked over the page of matches to make sure it turned out okay.

1. Trish Stratus, Lita, and Victoria def. Mickie James, Michelle McCool, and Beth Phoenix in a 'Who are the True Legends?' Match

2. Carlito def. The Miz

3. John Cena def. Santino Marella

4. Alicia Fox def. Kelly Kelly due to DQ by Rosa Mendes

5. Evan Bourne vs. MVP

6. Main Event: Big Show, Kane, and Cody Rhodes vs. Mark Henry, the Great Khali, and Randy Orton

"This is good." I said to myself. A knock came at the door. I opened it to a bouquet of flowers being shoved at my face. "Aw, how sweet and I didn't get you anything." I said not knowing who it was. The person revealed themself as Ted. "Oh, hi, I didn't realize it was you." I said apologetic. "That's okay. I just wanted to talk to someone."

"I thought you said I could come to you."

"Either way, it's still the same."

"So, what are you doing here?"

"Look, Randy's trying to wiggle his way outta the match tonight, I just thought that I'd let you know."

"I expected that, so I-uh-got someone to force him out there."

*Randy's POV*

"You outta be fired for this! I swear if I bruise, I will sue!"

"Shut your trap!" Jack Swagger said dragging Randy back into the arena.

*Angela's POV*

"Oh, Evan's match is up." I said turning on the T.V.

Ted was still in my temporary office sitting beside me on the couch. "You put your own brother against someone like MVP."

"MVP has got one thing on the brain and that's money. Evan's all about the game. He'd wrestle for free as long as he got to wrestle."

"I hope your right because it looks like MVP's going to give him a piece of his mind."

*On the T.V*

"Evan, you don't have anything on me because everyone here is going to see me ballin' my way into another win." They lock-up and Evan is forced into the corner. MVP goes for some head shots and backs up. Evan looks bad for most of the match. He finally gains control and goes Air Bourne off the top ropes for the win. "MVP, you may be ballin', but I'm flying."

*Angela's POV*

"Yes, he won!" I said jumping up and down. I looked at the time. "Main event's next." I finally said. "Can I ask you something, Angela?"

"Sure."

"Would you like to go out sometime?"

"What?"

"I mean-do you want to be my girlfriend?" I thought about it for a second. "Yeah, I'd love to. Now, let's get out there and watch Randy be torn apart." We walked out hand-in-hand and Randy, who's already in the ring, looks kind of heart-broken.

Followed by us is Big Show's theme and he comes out with the rest of his team, Cody and Kane. Big Show starts with Khali and they trash talk. Show soon realizes, Khali doesn't understand him and shoves him into the ropes. Khali slaps Show a crossed the chest and Show does also. Khali tags in Randy and Randy tries to tag back but everyone steps away. Randy begs Show not to hurt him and I'm just laughing my butt off. Randy starts mouthing off to me and Show choke slams him. Randy gets knocked out and Show tags in Cody for the cover. They start arguing and Show throws him in the ring. Cody goes for the cover and they win.

Ted and I go into the ring and hold their hands up in victory. Randy sneaks up behind Cody and hits hit with his title. Ted tackles Randy and I take the title. "Randy, since we still have about 5 minutes. Cody will be going against you for the WWE title in a No Disqualification match. Uh-oh is all Randy could say before the entire locker room, superstars and diva's attack him and help Cody earn the WWE Title.

"Thank you everyone for watching. Thanks for just enjoying the show." Ted and I kiss right before the screen faded to black.

*The Next Day*

"Wow, you dreamed about that." Mickie said. "Who said I was dreaming." I said wrapping my arm around the waist of the man I love, Ted DiBiase.


End file.
